1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus using electron beams, such as a field emission display (FED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses of a certain type display images by irradiating light emitting members with electrons emitted from electron emitting devices. In order to improve the brightness of such display apparatuses, it is desirable that electrons be sufficiently accelerated before the light emitting members are irradiated with the electrons. To do so, a high voltage has to be applied to anodes. However, since display apparatuses have become thinner in recent years, discharge may occur between the electron emitting devices and the anodes, which are disposed on a rear plate and on a face plate, respectively.
To prevent discharge, a display apparatus including anode electrodes and strip-shaped resistive members connecting adjacent anode electrodes to one another has been developed. In the display apparatus, when a discharge current flows, the resistive members connecting the anode electrodes to one another serve as current limiting resistors so as to suppress the discharge current. A display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-120622 (corresponding European Patent Laid-Open No. EP 1638129) includes strip-shaped resistive members disposed between light emitting members and a face plate, so that a discharge current is further reduced.
However, it is desirable to further improve the structure of the face plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-120622 (corresponding European Patent Laid-Open No. EP 1638129) so as to increase the breakdown voltage between anode electrodes in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the strip-shaped resistive members extend and more effectively use light emitted from the light emitting member.